User talk:Regular Guy
Welcome Hi, welcome to the Green Lantern Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Green Lantern: The Animated Series (Vol 1) 7 page. Here's a wiki tip for you -- you can sign your name on discussion pages by typing ~~~~ which automatically adds your signature and the date. Check out the FAQ for more tricks. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Rod12 (Talk) 14:51, October 13, 2012 Other Comic Book Wiki Site That Need Help Hi Regular Guy I wanted to let you know that there are some other Comic Book Wiki Sites that are in need of help of editors to help build up these Comic Book Wiki Sites. These Comic Book Wiki Site that are in need of help deal with Batman, Superman, The Flash, Green Lantern: The Animated Series and The X-Men. I created a Blog Page to help explain the information User blog:Rod12/Comic Book Wiki Sites That are in Need of Help‎‎. I hope your able to visit some of these wiki sites and help out they are in need of editors. From Rod12 Update Hi Regular Guy thank you for the update on the New 2.0 Version of The Green Lantern: The Animated Series Wiki Site. Glad to hear everything is going well with the start of Version 2.0 of the site. First off I'm sorry to say I will be unable to help on the site since my work here an other Wiki Sites that I'm head admin of keep me real busy on a full time basis. However I do have no problem sending as many editors as I can find over to your site to help out there because I want to see your site get as regular consistent editors as possible so the Wiki Site can become a great Wiki Site for fans of the show. I did update my blog called other comic book wiki sites that need help with your updated web link of the 2.0 Version of the site that you gave me. So that should help in some way get the word out to editors to come and help out on the site overall. On your talk page you do have a link to this certain blog I created so if you want to go to that and post a big message to please come and help out or create a blog of your to get the message out your welcome to do so. An if you saw from the previous message I sent you above I always add that to any new editor that appears on my site for the first time as a way of getting the word out about Wiki Sites that need help. Oh well thank you for the update and I hope your able to find editors for the site and I'll do the best I can from my end to send as many editors as possible to the site for you. From Rod12 ::Can we at least set up an affiliation with this Wiki? Seeing as we both are sites dedicated to the Corps. :P --[[User:Regular Guy|'٩(͡๏̯͡๏)۶']] [[User talk:Regular Guy|'Regular Guy - ']] You turnip!!! You spoiled my page! I hate you and all your family and will get my revenge!!!! 22:16, November 19, 2012 (UTC) Hi Regular Guy I just set up an affiliation link on the main page of the site here. Its located under related wiki's section of the main page. So your all set and everything is all set up. From Rod12 Saving Green Lantern: The Animated Series Hi Regular Guy I'm all for helping you out with promoting a petition to save both Young Justice and Green Lantern: The Animated Series in any way I can. However to be honest with you I might have some problems from my end with adding the petition information to the main page of the site because it might cause some problems with the templates already set up on the page. Also if I do end up finding away to add it to the main page of the site here it might end up going on the bottom of the page or at best the side of the page. An that overall might not be the best way to get it noticed for other editors that visit the site. An if these problems happen might I suggest you create a Blog Page on The Site here simply titled HELP SAVE Green Lantern: The Animated Series and Young Justice in big capital and bold letters so it gets noticed by everyone on the site here along with simply sending out messages to other editors on the site here. Also if I might suggest another idea create the same blog page on my other sites I'm head admin of along with my friend User:Doomlurker's sites he is head admin of if you do that you will spread the word around to a bigger audience to get your petition noticed. To find the links to the other sites me and my friend User:Doomlurker are head admin of just go to are main user pages on the site here. An to get a full list of all the editors on the site here go to the category page Wiki Editors. There you will find a full list of all the editors past and present who have appeared on the Green Lantern Wiki Site. If you have any question or want to talk some more about this please just send me a message and I'll be happy to help. From Rod12 : Good news! The #SaveYJandGLTAS hashtag was trending worldwide on Twitter today. Cheers to small victories. ;) -- 17:12, February 2, 2013 (UTC) ::Thats good to hear a good small victory for the fans overall. :::From Rod12